This Is How I Disappear
by LoveNotesAndLies
Summary: Starts thirteen years after New Moon. Bella's a vampire. Bella joined the Volturi, then left. She ends up meeting up with the Cullens, and there's a little...drama, to say the least. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Apparently I had become fairly well known in the vampire world. I was the girl who joined the Volturi, but left because I got 'bored.'

Honestly, the Volturi had disgusted me. Aro had provided a good laugh every now and then because of his enthusiasm at the most trivial of things, but that was the extent of my liking towards them. I had never tasted human blood, even as a newborn with no guidance. I hadn't even been attracted to it. The Volturi had never liked this.

Much like Carlisle Cullen had once done, I tried to tell them the benefits of a 'vegetarian' diet. They tried to tell me that I was going against what was natural. But really, what's natural about a vampire?

The top three members of the Volturi took an immediate liking to me. They asked what types of powers I had that would help them if I were to join.

"I'm immune to mind powers Aro, as you probably noticed when you shook my hand. If Jane were to try to hurt me – she would fail. And Alec wouldn't be able to make me go 'numb.' Physical powers, however, still work, such as Alice Cullen's power to see the future. But my mind is completely blocked off. And this was just as a human. Since my transformation, I can now block mind powers from hurting those around me as well."

Aro had stared at me in wonder for a few moments, before turning to his brothers. Marcus nodded his head once, but Caius sat motionless for a moment.

"Do you have any reasons to say no, Caius?" Aro had asked his brother.

He hesitated before giving his response. "No, Master, I do not."

I was then the Volturi's newest guard member.

However, a short six years later, I told them I was bored and wanted to leave. Obviously, they tried to fight me on it, but I left as they stared at me incredulously. They couldn't force me to stay. It was considered an honor to be a Volturi guard member, not an obligation.

I decided I would tour the world, but even that got boring shortly. I stayed by myself, but I wanted it that way. I was living in England when I heard the voices I thought I'd never hear again. They were speaking about me, but they didn't fully realize who I was.

"I mean seriously, how does someone get _bored_ of the Volturi? That girl's crazy! But it's a good way, I like it." I heard someone slap Emmett's arm – probably Rosalie – before he continued. "Not like that, Rose! I just think she sounds interesting."

Then the most beautiful voice in the world sounded from down the street. "Well I don't." He sounded so harsh, so bitter.

"Shut up Edward. You just don't like it because of her name," Emmett retorted.

I heard ferocious snarls erupting from two chests, before a sweet motherly sound broke in. "Boys, stop it. Emmett, you know when you're crossing the line with that."

I couldn't believe it. The family that was moving into the beautiful, desolate house down the street from me was the Cullens. No, this couldn't be happening.

I darted towards the house, just close enough to see what was going on and hopefully be undetected. And then I saw him.

He hadn't changed – obviously, vampires never change – but he still looked different. He had a sad look to his eyes. He moved a little more sluggishly, at least by vampire standards, and he didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Go get things ready, you start school tomorrow. Emmett, PLEASE don't bother the Volturi girl when you're there." I heard Carlisle's voice echo across the lawn. "She probably tries to remain inconspicuous among humans. And we all know how that can be difficult."

"She isn't even drawn to human blood. How does that even work? She's so lucky." Poor Jasper, he had always struggled so much.

I heard a sigh, and then Alice's voice came into the air. "Those are only rumours anyway. We don't know that they're true. We'll most likely talk to her tomorrow anyway. I can't tell for sure since no ones made a definite decision, but we are all vampires in the same human school so it's likely."

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! They could NOT be going to the same school as me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

**A/N: Sort of random, but once she joined the Volturi, Bella began to go by Isabella. Not that you needed to know that yet, but it will come up later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

I got to school early that morning hoping to get into class before the Cullens could see me.

I walked into my math class and finished up the little homework I had left. The first student came in, looked at me, and went quietly to her seat. Humans tended to keep their distance from me, just like they had with the Cullens.

It hurt me to think about them so much, but I couldn't help it. I watched as more and more students filed in…then I saw her. Rosalie Hale. She went to the teacher, got a slip signed, and took a seat diagonally in front of me.

She knew that it was me – the girl who was in the Volturi – but she didn't know that I was the same Bella she had known so many years before. Although I had left the Volturi years ago, most vampires still looked at me the same way they looked at Aro or Jane. I was still associated with their name.

I hoped to god that none of the Cullens shared any other classes with me. This was already looking like a bad way to start the day.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Rosalie Hale," the teacher announced.

Rose smiled at the teacher and students, but didn't say anything. The teacher began her lesson, and I caught Rosalie look at me. She didn't seem to recognize me as Bella Swan, just Bella of the Volturi, and she quickly looked away.

Another student turned to Rosalie, trying to be friendly, and introduced herself. "Hi! My name's Meghan."

"Hi Meghan, it's nice to meet you." Rosalie was polite, but not overly friendly like Meghan seemed to be.

"Do you any brothers and sisters here with you?"

"Yes, I'm here with my twin brother Jasper. We're foster children to the Cullens – they also adopted two other children: Edward and Alice. My father is working at the local hospital." Apparently the story hadn't changed, even after all these years.

No one else talked much to Rose for the rest of class. The bell finally rang, and I almost sprinted to my next class.

Luckily, there were no Cullens to be seen here. I sat through this block and prayed that the rest of my classes would have no new additions either.

I was lucky third block as well. My English class was the same size as it had been since September.

Fourth block, however, was my own personal Hell. I came in just as the bell was ringing and saw a bronze haired boy speaking in a low attractive voice to the teacher. I gasped quietly, but went to my seat. Of all classes, it was biology.

No. This can't be happening. The only empty seat was the one next to mine. He was going to have to sit next to me. This was like Forks all over again – except that this time, it was before lunch rather than after, and this time he was the newcomer coming to uproot my life.

He seemed surprised to see me, and even more surprised when he noticed he couldn't read my mind. He didn't seem to realize that I was the same Bella he had known in the past. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella." Why was he talking to me?!

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Edward, I've heard a lot about your family." Other students would figure I meant because he was new, but we both knew I was hinting at my time with the Volturi.

In a voice too low for human ears, he began speaking to me again after a short silence. "So the Volturi was too boring, but high school's a blast, huh?" His tone was extremely sarcastic.

"Yes," I muttered back to him.

He said nothing more for the rest of the class. If I had been human, my heart would have beaten out of my chest. What was he doing here? This was the last thing I wanted. And why did he look so miserable? I wondered if he didn't want to see me either.

As I was getting up to leave the room, I noticed he was still sitting there. I began to turn to leave, but he pulled my arm. "Wait," he told me.

I asked him why I should wait, and he told me to wait until all of the humans were out of the room.

"So, as you probably very well know, my father was very good friends with Aro, Marcus, and Caius a few millennia ago," he began. "He'd visited the Volturi a few times while you were a member of the guard, but you were never there when he was."

"I was most likely hunting." I couldn't begin to fathom his interest.

"That's reasonable. But anyway, he was wondering if you'd be willing to come and meet him at our home?"

Carlisle wanted to speak to me?! "I'm sorry to disappoint you Edward, but I'm very busy. Maybe I'll drop in sometime soon though."

Even as I said the words, I knew I didn't mean them. Why would I ever want to go to the Cullens?

I walked out and started towards the cafeteria. I stood in line to gather food I wouldn't eat onto my tray when I heard Alice's voice.

"But Jasper, I need to shop!" Oh Alice, I suppose some things never change. "I mean LOOK at my outfit! I can't stay in these clothes all the time; I need to get some new things."

After I paid the lunch lady, I started towards my usual table. Of course, the Cullens were there. Emmett saw me staring and whispered "Shit, do you think we stole Volturi-girl's table?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued staring at her nails, and I went to the only other empty table. It was only three tables away from theirs, but I supposed I'd live.

I heard Jasper hiss "Alice, what are you doing?!" and looked up to see Alice Cullen's slight figure standing in front of me.

I looked at her questioningly, before she asked, "Where did you get that top? It's too cute!" I smiled at her.

"I got it at a little shop down in the plaza downtown. I could show you, they have a lot of things that would look great on you actually." What was I doing inviting Alice Cullen shopping with me?

Alice beamed. "I'd love to! I'm going tonight…but that's probably much too soon for you. When are you free?"

"Tonight's good actually. Where should we meet?" I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I couldn't stop myself.

"How about my house?" That stopped me. I had no desire whatsoever to be at the Cullen's house.

"Actually, I'll already be out. I was thinking maybe we could meet downtown?" I smiled invitingly at her.

"That sounds lovely," she agreed.

I smiled. "I'll see you at seven then. I do have a favor to ask though. I won't have a car with me; do you think you could give me a ride home?" No I was beginning to question my own sanity. I didn't want to be around the Cullens at all in the first place, now I was asking for rides from them?

Alice had no problem with that. "Oh, that's no problem at all. Would you like to join my family for lunch?"

I glanced over at them and saw all four heads turned towards us in shock at Alice. "No thank you, I prefer the solitude." I chuckled. "After all, I did leave the Volturi to go back to high school." I shot a glance at Edward as I said that.

She smiled uncertainly and walked back to her table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

I got through my next class without having to worry about Cullens. But last block I had two of them – Emmett and Jasper.

It was a history class, but it was the kind of class where everyone was able to just hang back and chill with their friends. So of course, Emmett had to come over and talk to me.

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" He smiled comically at me, and I couldn't help laughing a little bit.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Isabella. And who's this?" I asked, turning towards Jasper.

"Hello Isabella. My name's Jasper, I think my twin sister is in your math class."

I nodded at him. "Yes, she is. Although I didn't speak to her."

Emmett sat in a seat next to me and immediately began to chatter. "I can't believe you're going shopping with Alice. That girl's crazy once she gets into a store. I hope you have a lot of energy, you need it with her!"

Memories of playing "Bella Barbie" with Alice came back to me, and I began to feel a little nostalgic. I saw Jasper's head look towards me in confusion, and I remembered that he could feel my emotions. Of course he could, it was a physical power. I was only immune to mental ones.

I focused on my work for the majority of the remainder of class, not wanting to give them any hints to my true identity.

As the final bell sounded, Emmett thought he should walk with me towards my car. We got to my Ferrari. I had realized once I was changed why vampires liked speed so much, and I had to get a car like this one. "I wonder where my family is. They're taking forever." Emmett's voice pulled me out of my daydream.

He was right; he and Jasper were the only ones around. Suddenly, Edward pulled up in a new silver Volvo, different from what I remembered, but still the same idea around it, with the rest of the family in it and told Emmett and Jasper to get in.

"Well, I guess that answers your question Emmett. Have a nice day." I leaned towards the window, trying to ignore Edward, and said, "I'll see you tonight Alice."

I smiled at them through the window and got into my car. Through the tinted windows, no one would see my anguished expression.

I pulled out and drove slowly to my house. I parked the car in the garage and went into the woods to hunt.

A few hours passed, and I realized I needed to get ready to see Alice. I changed into a nicer outfit, and ran towards the plaza. Like Edward, I loved running. It was one of my favourite things in the world, and it was extremely calming. That's why I had planned to run tonight rather than drive – I needed to relieve some stress.

I saw a yellow Porsche pull into a parking lot, and a small, beautiful girl get out. I ran towards the car, and leaned against it.

She smiled when she saw me. "So where's that shop you were telling me about?" I had always loved Alice. She was the first Cullen (other than Edward of course) that I had taken an immediate liking to. By the time she left, she was my best friend. She was almost a sister to me.

I grabbed her hand without thinking about it, and pulled her towards one of the smaller shops in the plaza. "It's small, I know, but the stuff is amazing."

As I had suspected, Alice loved it. She must have bought have the store before we moved on to the next one. We didn't talk about much other than the clothes we were buying and trying on, but that had to come to and end at some point.

When we had finished shopping, we stuffed all of our bags in the backseat and headed back towards town. "Thank you for inviting me, Isabella. That was fun."

"Anytime you'd like Alice! Just let me know, and we can do it again. Oh, and you can call me Bella." I meant every word I said, even if I wished I didn't. Just as I still loved Edward, even if I wished I didn't.

No. I wouldn't let myself think about that. It was too frustrating.

I don't know why I decided to go by Bella again, it just slipped out. I just hoped that no one else in the family started to recognize me.

When we got into town, I gave Alice directions to my house.

"Wow, we live right down the street from you!" Alice exclaimed as we pulled up. I grimaced, I had forgotten about how close they were. "Do you live alone?"

I nodded to her, and she helped me get all of my bags out of her car.

"Thank you Alice, I had a lot of fun tonight. I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said as a farewell. She nodded and left, and I went upstairs. It was times like these that I missed sleeping. You didn't have to think when you were asleep. I missed the feeling of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

The next day, Alice once again invited me to the Cullens' lunch table, and Emmett once again talked to me all throughout history class. Rosalie still didn't talk to me, though it seemed out of shyness, which was strange for her. Jasper was quiet as usual, and Edward didn't say anything.

At the end of the day, though, I caught up to Edward. "I think I'd like to meet your father," I told him. While I still had no idea why I was doing this, I couldn't help it. I was getting involved with the Cullen family again.

"Would you like to follow our car home?" He asked me.

"Yes, if that's alright." He nodded and I got in my car. I tried to ignore the voices in my head. Some of them were telling me I shouldn't follow him and I should turn straight around. Others told me I should try to get Edward back. Others told me to "meet" Carlisle, but leave immediately after.

I ignored all of them. I pulled up to the Cullens' vast drive, and I saw Esme and Carlisle. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over. "Esme, Carlisle, this is Isabella. I went shopping with her last night." She called me Bella in school today, but I suppose during introductions Isabella made more sense.

Esme smiled warmly at me, and Carlisle's eyes widened a little at the mention of my name. Edward shoved past me and went into the house while Esme's smile faded.

"I'm sorry Isabella; you'll have to excuse him. I think you just remind him of someone we once knew, and it's hard for him," Esme explained to me.

"I understand," I told her. I would have apologized for hurting her son, but he had hurt me far worse. I wondered who I reminded him of though. I doubted that Bella Swan would cause him any pain, and she was all I could think of.

"Well, why don't you come into my office Isabella?" Carlisle asked me. I followed him into the house, and towards his office. I noticed that this house was much like the one I remembered in Forks.

In an extremely quiet voice, barely loud enough for me – a vampire – to hear, he began to speak. "Bella, I see that you've tricked my children, but do you truly think I don't recognize you? You were a daughter to me." No wonder he had been speaking so quietly. He hadn't wanted anyone to hear.

"Carlisle, I don't understand what you're trying to say," I said to him.

He began to speak for a moment, but stopped when we heard someone getting closer to the door. "Can I come in?" Edward's musical voice drifted into the room.

Carlisle looked towards me, and I just shrugged. Edward entered the office and took a brief look at me before turning to Carlisle. "Can I steal her for a moment? I just want to show her something."

Carlisle and I both looked surprised. "You should be asking Isabella that, not me Edward."

I nodded at Edward and got up to follow him. He brought me to his room, where I looked up and saw something I hadn't wanted to see ever again.

There was a picture of me as a human standing next to Edward right above his bed. In the picture, my cheeks were pink from blushing and Edward was holding me and laughing. It was in our meadow.

"Who's that?" I asked Edward.

"A girl I once knew. I was in love with her, but I had to leave her a few years ago," he told me.

"If you loved her, then why did you leave her?"

"She was human. I was hurting her. I was putting her in danger. I knew if I left, she would be safer." Oh he was so wrong.

"Safer without her true love? That doesn't make much sense," I retorted.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes it does. She would be safer, and she could live a normal life."

"How would she live a normal life if she was depressed over the one she lost?" I could tell that he was getting upset, but I was too.

"She got over it."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"I was left as a human. I've been left by people who told me they were trying to keep me safe, I think I do know." I hoped I wasn't saying too much. The whole family was probably listening at this point.

"You know nothing."

Then I snapped.

"Oh I don't? I think I know a little bit more about your little human plaything than you think, and probably more about yourself than you think. I know what it was like for her to follow you into the woods and watch you disappear. I know what it was like for her to have Same Uley – a werewolf no less – find her and bring her back to her distraught father. I know what it was like when Dr. Gerandy said she was catatonic and should be hospitalized. I know what it was like for her to become best friends with Jacob Black. I know what it was like for her when Jacob Black stopped speaking to her because he was a werewolf and she was a 'leech lover'. I know what it was like for her when she saw Laurent in the meadow. I know what it was like when Laurent attacked her. I know what it was like when the werewolves chased Laurent away to save her life. I know what it was like for her to look into her father's dead, empty eyes. I know what it was like for her to look back at the woman who had just murdered him, and I know what it was like for her to stare Victoria right in the face. I know what it was like when Victoria attacked her, and I know what it was like when, once again, the werewolves saved her…only this time, Bella was bitten, and it was too late to reverse all of the damage. I know what it was like for Bella to become a Volturi guard, and I know what it was like for her to leave the Volturi."

I heard the entire family gasp, and I turned to face Carlisle. "And you. I can't believe you would call me a DAUGHTER. That's bullshit and you know it is Carlisle. I've seen this family; you are one of the most loving and caring families I have ever seen – both in the human and vampire world. Families try NOT to hurt each other – they don't inflict pain. Families as caring as this one don't leave each other. So don't you dare call me your family ever again Carlisle."

I turned and ran down the stairs to get away from this family, when I bounded right into Emmett, who had apparently missed the whole thing. "Hey, Volturi-girl, arm-wrestle me?" What?! Emmett was so weird.

I shoved past him and ran out of the house. I wanted to get away from these people, especially after what I'd just revealed to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

I ran until I reached the woods, where I broke down. I fell to the ground and my body shook violently with sobs. Why had I done this? Why couldn't I just let them think I was Isabella of the Volturi? I was such an idiot.

"So you were best friends with a werewolf after we left? You know, most humans would be better off when the vampires leave town. But not Bella Swan! She goes looking for the next monsters in town. Ha ha, you always were unique Bella." Emmett had followed me out here…just to make jokes?

I didn't turn around when I spoke again. "That's funny Emmett. I'm glad you came out here to make fun of me. Go away please."

I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but I really wanted to be alone. He hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to speak. "Bella…I don't know what to say -."

He would have continued if I hadn't cut him off. "Nothing. There's nothing to say."

"Yes there is. Bella, none of us wanted to leave you, but we wanted to keep you safe. Edward thought that was the only way. None of us entirely agreed, but he truly thought it was the only way. He loved you, but he didn't want to put you in more danger." I snorted incredulously. I hadn't missed the past tense of the word love, either. "Please, please just try to understand this. What would you have done in his position?"

I knew exactly what I'd do. "I wouldn't leave the person that I loved, that's for damn sure Emmett. I'd work through problems, I wouldn't run from them. His method obviously didn't work."

Emmett surprised me by snorting. "No, it didn't, did it?" Then he was serious again. "He over reacted big time, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We have a choice here. We can either go on causing unnecessary hostility over something that's unchangeable, or we can put the past behind us, and forgive and forget. It's your decision Bella."

Where did this come from? Emmett was being really smart about this. I had to admit, I was fairly impressed.

"I don't know what to do. It hurts just to think about all of you, seeing you absolutely kills me."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "I know this is hard. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must have felt. Although I saw it in Edward, I never had to experience it first hand. You should have seen his face after you ran out, it was almost as bad as when we first left Forks…"

He let the thought trail off when he saw my face. "Why would it matter to him? I doubt you saw too much pain in Edward, I'm sure he had fun with some other girl - a vampire, someone less 'breakable'. I don't see why I'd have any effect on him at all."

"Bella! Do you honestly think these things?" He stared at me in disbelief. He shook his head and continued. "Edward never stopped loving you. He never even looked at another girl – he couldn't stop thinking about you. Poor Jasper was going crazy trying to deal with Edward's emotions."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward had told me he didn't want me, I remembered it perfectly. How could any of this be true?

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I just can't believe that. I don't think of you as a liar, but that's impossible."

"Just think about it, okay Bella? We aren't leaving anytime soon, so you'll know where to find us. I know he still loves you, and it seems like you love him, too. This is the first time in years that the whole family's even been together since Washington. After that, everyone split up. Maybe it's because we found you to complete it again."

I wasn't used to this side of Emmett. But then, I hadn't seen him in more than ten years. I looked at him for a few seconds, then I hugged him. I'd missed my big brother.

"I'll probably drop by soon Emmett," I said. "But I need time. I'll try though."

He smiled a small smile. "I understand Bella. Take all the time you need. Hopefully we'll see you soon. Are you still gonna be going to school?"

I shook my head no. "Probably not for a little while. I need some time to myself."

He pulled me into another of his wonderful bear hugs and messed with my hair. "See ya Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

I lay in bed for hours staring at the ceiling. What was I going to do?! Emmett's words had seemed so impossible, but I couldn't help letting myself hope.

Maybe I should at least give Edward his chance to speak. After all, maybe he would have told me his side of the story if I had given him a chance.

I was so rude to him! I thought back to what I'd said, I was awful. But then again, it's his own fault. He's the one that left me – he had to have some idea of what he was doing. And why would it matter to him anyway?

A small voice in the back of my mind whispered "because he loves you." I pushed that thought away. No he didn't. I knew that he didn't – I wouldn't tell myself anything different.

What about Alice? She had been my best friend, I loved her, too. We had gone shopping together, there was potential to rebuild that friendship.

No! Alice had left me, too. Why was I torturing myself like this?! I knew the only way to at least TRY to make things better would be to go to the Cullens. But how could I do that after the things I'd said to them last time I'd seen them?

I fought with myself like this for four days, never even leaving my bed. I knew what the right thing to do was, but I couldn't make myself get to their house. I felt horribly guilty.

Of course, when I told myself that I felt guilty, I'd argue back that the Cullens are the ones who should feel the guilt.

On the fifth day, I finally moved from the bed and got in my car. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just drove. It was an impulse decision – I doubted even Alice saw it coming. I looked at the clock in my car. It was two thirty in the morning. I guess it's a good thing that vampires don't sleep.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice before Carlisle answered the door.

"Could I speak to you Carlisle?" I tried to remain calm as I spoke to him, but my hands trembled a little. I was sure that didn't escape his notice.

He nodded and led me to his office. I saw Esme look up at me from her quilt work with her mouth wide open, and Emmett looked up from his video game to smile at me. I tried to force a weak smile back at him, but it didn't work well.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Carlisle spoke as if our last meeting had never happened. He had no hard feelings in his tone.

I cleared my throat before I began speaking, but continued looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I can't believe how rude I was the other day, I feel terrible. I didn't even think of what I was saying…not that that makes a difference. I wish I could change it, but I can't."

I looked up at him, pausing momentarily, but I continued. "After I left, Emmett followed me. He reminded me that the past can't be changed – I could either dwell upon the past and be miserable, or I could move on. I hope that I can do the latter, if you're willing to forgive me."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Of course I can Bella. However, I can only speak for myself. There are six other people in this house as well. But I owe you an apology as well. I know Emmett already told you all of this, but we do love you. We thought we'd be keeping you safer this way -."

"No, Carlisle, don't feel bad. Like I said, I'm willing to put the past behind us," I said.

Just then, Emmett barged through the door. "YES! I got my little sister back!" He pulled me into a huge bear hug, and I laughed.

"We still have a few more people left Emmett," Carlisle reminded him.

"Oh…right. Let's go!" Emmett picked me up and carried me downstairs. When he put me down, I looked at Esme and Alice. They were the only two in the room besides Emmett and me.

I felt a rush of nerves. I was still embarrassed from my last visit, and I had no idea how to do this. This was going to be tricky. I decided the best way to handle my nerves would be to study the pattern on the floor.

Two small arms wrapped around me. "Bella, of course I can forgive you! You never did anything really…you were just honest. Unlike we were thirteen years ago. I'm just happy to see you again!"

Esme was right behind Alice. "We've missed you, Bella," she told me as she embraced me.

I hadn't seen Rosalie come into the room. She stood staring at me, and I thought she would explode. But she didn't. "I feel the same exact way about you as I did before. I don't like you. But if the rest of the family wants you back, then I'm fine with it. And if you can make Edward happy again, then maybe I'll even start to like you a little bit."

Emmett laughed at Rosalie, and I smiled timidly. All that was left was Jasper….and Edward.

Jasper had appeared beside Alice. "Of course I want you back Bella. We haven't been the same without you."

The majority of the family wanted me back. But now I had to face the Edward, and I had no idea what would happen. His opinion was the one that really mattered.

"I don't see him coming downstairs. I think you'll have to go to him," Alice hinted.

I nodded nervously, and headed upstairs. On my way towards the staircase, I felt a wave of relaxation hit me. "Thanks Jasper," I muttered under my breath. I heard his low chuckle in response.

I was standing right outside of Edward's door, and I was nervous as all hell, despite Jasper's help. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

"Come in," he called in a dull voice.

I opened the door slowly, and took a step in. The curtains were drawn on his windows, and his stereo looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

I looked at Edward's still form on the bed, and followed his gaze. He was staring at the picture of us that hung above his bed.

That didn't make me feel any better. I wanted to say something…but what? What was there to say?

He made that decision before I could. "Do you want to talk, or are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't know what to say," I told him honestly.

He turned to look at me. "Then why did you come here Bella?"

That took me off guard. I knew he'd heard everything I said to Carlisle, but there was so much more to say to Edward than there was to his father. "To apologize…" I sounded unsure of myself, and I doubted that slipped Edward's notice.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For everything…last time I came here, I was awful. I behaved terribly, and I'm totally embarrassed of myself. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I see now that you were only trying to do the right thing. And then I come in here and treat you like dirt when all you did was try to keep me safe. I'm so sorry Edward. I know you probably don't want to forgive me, but -."

He cut me off. "You're wrong. I do deserve that treatment, and I didn't do the right thing. I can easily forgive you because it's nothing compared to what I did to you."

His words surprised me; I didn't know what to say. I looked up at him, and saw that his face was full of pain and sadness.

I couldn't help myself; I felt a need to make things better. I walked towards him and hugged him. "Please, please don't feel bad. You heard what I said to Carlisle, you know that I'm not holding anything against you. I fell awful for causing you this pain."

He withdrew from the hug and held my face in his hands. As I stared at his face, I began sobbing. It was hard to believe that this was happening. I was with Edward again, and he was looking at me like…like he loved me.

He pulled me back into his arms, closer this time. "Bella, I love you. I won't say sorry anymore, even though I am, because I know you'll just tell me to stop. I don't understand how you can think that I ever stopped loving you. That's impossible."

He probably would have kept going, but I stopped him. "I love you, too," I whispered.

We heard Alice squeal, and jump up and down clapping, and we knew she was listening to everything we had said. Laughing, we both yelled "Go away Alice!"

We lay down in each others arms for what felt like eternity, yet not long enough. We whispered to each other about how much we missed each other, how we loved each other, how happy we were to be together again, and other sweet nothings.

Of course, that had to come to an end eventually. He looked at me, and then a smile lit his face. "Let's go hunting!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. I remembered when I was human and he had been so against me seeing him hunt. Now I was hunting alongside him.

He pulled me downstairs, too quickly to even look at the others, and out into the woods.

Four mountain lions, three deer, and one bear later, we were laying in each others arms again. This time, we were by a nearby lake.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe all of this is really happening."

"Me either," he agreed. Then he bent down to press his lips to mine.


End file.
